


uncertainties

by tolmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, fluff maybe, idk what this is im sorry, mutant!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolmeanie/pseuds/tolmeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they are both just 18-year-olds, too young for this rotten city. (more of relationship developing and character study) (mutant!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncertainties

Seungcheol slips into his shared bedroom after checking up on the other boys to make sure they are all in bed and asleep. The room is dark, the curtains drawn as always, only allowing for a small strip of light to seep in to accompany them. Jisoo is seated on the floor, back against the left side of their bed, the light from his smartphone lights up his face. He has his brows scrunched up in concentration. Seungcheol makes his way over to settle down beside him. Jisoo does nothing to acknowledge his presence.

Seungcheol throws his head back to rest on the mattress of the bed, left side flushed against Jisoo’s right. They sit like that for a while, neither speaking. Occasionally when Seungcheol would glance over, the light from Jisoo’s phone would cast a white tint on the boy’s face, highlighting his cheeks and lips. His eyes seemed brighter from the light radiating off the phone. If Jisoo noticed his glances, he said nothing.

Just as Seungcheol was starting to doze off, Jisoo sighed. Seungcheol’s eyes flitted open and he looked to Jisoo.

Jisoo clicked off his phone and his features were no longer brightened up since the room was barely lit and the one light source highlighting his features was turned off. Seungcheol waited for him to speak, working out the kinks in his neck. “You’re going, aren’t you.” Jisoo breathed out, putting his phone down on his left and rubbing his sore eyes. It was a statement, not a question. Seungcheol did not reply, merely choosing to watch Jisoo, eyes tracing his movements in the dark.

“Be safe, I don’t want to blackout for like three whole days, you know.” Jisoo laughed. It sounded as if he had been rehearsing it, running it through his mind to make sure it comes out sounding like a joke. Seungcheol knew better so even when Jisoo resisted Seungcheol’s touch to bring the younger closer, he still tugged on. He brought Jisoo’s head to rest in the crook of his neck, the younger’s back on his entire left side.

“You don’t have to worry, we’ll all be fine. We’ll be back before you even know it. We’ll be back and we’ll be a bigger family then.” Seungcheol repeated the words he said to Jisoo ever since he made the choice to raid the research facility to free Chan’s brother and others like them but have been deprived of their freedom and happiness.

“I know. I know you guys are great but its a research facility. If there any mistake,”you might never return. Even if you do, you’ll never be the same was left unsaid but it was clear through how Jisoo’s voice raised and how he buried his head further into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, letting out a sigh. Seungcheol shivered as Jisoo’s breath ghosted over his skin, hand snaking to rest itself at Jisoo’s waist. It was natural, the way Jisoo fitted in Seungcheol’s arms, the way Seungcheol’s hand found its home to Jisoo’s waist and the way they sit in silence but still aware of each other.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll be alright. We all will be.” Seungcheol repeated for lack of explanation and words. There was nothing more Seungcheol could offer to Jisoo, mostly also because he was not sure. Just as Jisoo had said, they were going to raid a research facility, meaning that there would be; more guards, more armed guards, more obstacles and challenges than all the previous raiding missions they have ran. It was a much larger scale mission then all that they have ever done and Seungcheol is worried too, not that he’ll ever let Jisoo know.

However, Seungcheol is pretty sure Jisoo knows about his worries but neither talks about it because Seungcheol is the leader and if he falter, what would become of the rest who believe in him.

“Don’t go.” Jisoo whispered instead, voice breathy and words barely audible as if he wanted desperately for Seungcheol to hear it but also for it to be blended into the silence that surrounded them, disappearing and never to be heard again. Seungcheol tightened his hold on Jisoo’s waist, hugging the younger closer, letting Jisoo melt into Seungcheol. Two becoming one. 

There was no longer any words to be shared between the two so Seungcheol used his other hand to coax Jisoo out from his spot at the crook of Seungcheol’s neck so that their face were only an inch apart, breaths mixing and eyes locking.

Seungcheol saw desperation, pain and fear swimming in Jisoo’s dark orbs, very present and evident. Jisoo saw determination, strength and uncertainty in Seungcheol’s eyes, a flame ablaze. They were nothing but 18-year-olds in that moment, afraid and uncertain of what they are getting themselves into and uncertain of what the future holds. They were not saviours, protectors or fighters, merely young adults, still finding their way in this screwed up world and rotten city. 

Jisoo pushed himself up to meet Seungcheol’s lips, holding his breath and eyes shut tight, smashing his lips onto the older’s and almost crashing their noses together. Seungcheol kissed back, studying Jisoo’s frown and wrinkles before letting his eyes slip shut too, choosing to think nothing but the way Jisoo’s lips part slightly for Seungcheol to deepen the kiss and the way he supported Jisoo’s weight.

They pulled apart after a while, breathless, flushed and warm. “You almost crashed your nose into mine, Soo.” Seungcheol laughs, letting Jisoo adjust himself so that he is straddling Seungcheol, making himself comfortable.

“Sorry for not kissing as well as a certain french-kiss master.” Jisoo huffed, fingers interlocking right at the base of Seungcheol’s neck, fingers brushing against short black locks. Seungcheol laughs again, quietly to not wake the others up. 

“I can’t take your pain and fear away but with this I promise you that we will be safe and we will come home,” Seungcheol starts, pecking Jisoo all over the face with each word. “Wait for us. Wait for me.” Seungcheol finished whispering against Jisoo’s lips, lingering, looking deep into the younger’s eyes to reassure him. When Seungcheol leaned backwards, Jisoo let his head fall to rest his forehead on Seungcheol’s stronger and broad shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips, his worries dissipating if only for a moment. 

“You better be back. I’ll have food ready for all you reckless children.” Jisoo chuckled and Seungcheol let his right hand come to rest in Jisoo’s hair, running his fingers in a meadow of soft dark locks, planting a kiss on the younger’s temple.

“Thank you, Jisoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sitting through this, i'm still developing this au so any thoughts or ideas would be appreciated! do hit me up on tumblr at jeonwownooo! it's been so long since i wrote something legit omg, i had quite a bit of struggle but it fun. i'm easing myself back into everything hahah- 
> 
> thank you once again!!


End file.
